mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:WHITE WOLF 678
thumb|left|MY NAMEthumb|mi pony...un rey en exilio buscando venganza Sobre mi poes la vdd no me creo un broni por ver esta serie mas sin embargo se me hace una serie muy comica mis personajes favoritos son derpy, pinkie pie y discord... aunke tambien sigo muxo a fluttershy... me da muxa gracia ando aqui de incognito por mantener una reputacion entre mis amigos y mi familia.... asi ke no a todo el mundo le paso mi facebook... aunke mi correo, gamertag (xbox 360) y user ID (PS3) si se los puedo dar para ke podamos hablar un rato y jugar y esas cosas thumb|francamente solo estoy aki por ella Mis páginas favoritas bn ya tengo mas preferencias de esta wiki (8^D): *Derpy :D *Comics de mlp *el xat *multiples blogs... entre ellos el mio del xat troller xD *errores en la serie *proximamente *proximamente *si... no se ke poner en los de arriba *ni en ese ultimo *ni en este u.u Mis amigos poes llevo poco tiempo en esta wiki... pero ya me echo amigo de varias personas... y algunos los considero unos muy grandes amigos: *Fireshot *Tspkl2012 *Megaisa y tengo una lista aparte en la que solo pondre a unos amigos mas especiales para mi por que con ellos comparto muxos gustos.... asi ke solo pondre los mejores 10... veamos kienes entran aki 8^P: #Black-spyro <------ me puso el vitral hermoso del final de mi perfil.... oooo como le podre pagar?? #FanMapacheDJ - la goregirl #Cronozero - el LOCO #Hylian Warrior - el amante de la ninfo twilight #Mar Mar 24-42 #Brother to the end #Fluttershy4567 <---- te doy otra oportunidad... aprobechala # #Scootaloo The Best Pony <------- no subio ni madres el puto ¬¬ #<----- top 10 recuerdan?? es un top10 # # # # # # # # # #ShallNeverSurrender <----- te keda el saco no? # Galeria derpy 8^P Derpy hooves muffin wallpaper by armando92-d4dun86.png Derpy hooves vector by craftybrony-d4o23gz (1).png Derpy Bella.jpg Derpy .jpg Derpy sin fin 1B.png Derpy enseña a... volar a scootaloo.png Derpy hooves by makintosh91-d4rnoom.png Mlp two sides of derpy by tehjadeh-d4hypcr.jpg Derpy de grande.jpg Derpy de pequeña.jpg Derpy Hooves.png Derpy carta 13401114.jpeg Derpy Linda.jpg Derpy 3.png Derpy rayo.png DerpyGLASS.jpg|un regalo de Black-spyro... por eso lo estimo tanto al wey derpy sleep.jpg|awwww.... so cute *w* mudanza.JPG|como... diablos... LO HACEEE!!!!! Derpy gala.jpg|ooo god.... human derpy is beautifull Intereses la verdad es ke si les pongo ke me gusta no me creeran ke me gusta la serie de mlp xD... pero bueno no va de mas intentar... me gusta muxo el rock... de todo tipo, los videojuegos (carreras, guerra o survival horror)... me cae el gore aunke no soy muy fanatico de el... pero me gusta n.n .... si me encuentran en el xat notaran ke no hablo muxo de mlp... pero si me preguntan seguro les contesto... asi ke no se asusten si hablo de todo menos de mlp... solo una cosa si... me chocan las personas ke escriben cosas al azar solo para llamar la atencion... no se awiten si les hablo feo cuando lo hagan... pero si arreglense un poco para ke yo me calme.... recuerdan ke dije ke si les digo mis gustos no me creerian ke me gusta mlp?? bien... es porke yo odio totalmente todas las caricaturas, peliculas y series ke tengan musicales... odio totalmente los musicales de todo tipo... pero los musicales de pinkie pie... son los unicos ke tolero Musica ke les pasa??? enserio creyeron ke pondria aki toda la musica ke oigo?? naaa... en esta seccion pondre canciones ke todos deberian de oir ya ke e notado ke nadie conoce ninguna de estas canciones... bn las pondre y ... kisa algun dia me anime a ponerle los links a cada cancion.... algundia... kisa: *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - Discord (eurochaos mix) jDMGv3hNMes *Eurobeat Brony ft Odyssey - luna (NIGHTMARE o DREAM mode) :NIGHTMARE mode P-07f00NnY8 *WoodenToaster - beyond her garden 2z5eizH0u1I *PrinceWathever - beyond her garden (cover de the living tombstone remix) hy4-S1Bnxsc *PrinceWhatever - Nightmare night (cover de WoodenToaster ft Mic The Microphone) VuSCP4JY9RU *Bronyfied ft. Cyril The Wolf- fight for the crystal empire 3ksk7LoXHWQ *Bronyfied - pinkies got a shotgun (OH, GOD RUN!) nfBEgJC18JY *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - this day aria (changeling mix) QwI_4B2SXkM *Eurobeat brony ft Odyssey - Diamon dogs (EuroDirt mix) 9Rl_gxFSOuY *Bronyfied - Scootaloo Summons Chickens With Her Magical Drums aXytf5BJDx4 Seguimiento principal una seccion ke suena algo... poes.. estupida... pero realmente hay quienes si seguire completamente en esta wiki por diversos factores... los cuales menciono enseguida: FANFIC/COMIC: #fluttershy4567 - el unico fanfic ke me a echo llorar #scootaloo the best pony/Megaisa (<-- estos dos se pegan un buen tiro... haber kien gana con la siguiente parte) #Knightmaremoon - violencia en el comic.... me agrada aunke faltan imagenes u.u TRIVIAS: #Tspkl2012 - por ser un gran contrincante #Black-spyro - por mejores preguntas #aun no desidido JUEGOS (conoce al pony, guerra de imagenes, etc): #Applejack500G - porke siempre me pone cosas ke no puedo contestar #Fluttershy4567 - porke siempre tiene animos de jugar con los demas #fireshot - hace su esfuerzo MUSICA: #black-spyro - le gusta toda la misma musica ke ami #Tspkl2012 - le hace competencia a spyro #fireshot - no se ke hace aki.. al wey no le gusta el metal ¬¬ MLP:FIM (fighting is magic) aki clasificare a los del xat con kien juege fighting is magic... veamos cuantos aparecen #Black-spyro - el warrior #cronozero - el wante #Tspkl2012 - el no tan lagiado #fireshot - maestro del wante #WTFandroid - el SUPER lagidao #Brother to the end - no clasificado, el honesto #RainbowDashgeneration - no clasificad@ #Luiselmayol - no clasificado regalo de un amigo oye white te regalo esta imagen frame|ACASO NO SE VE TIERNA AQUI?ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE... AQUI TIENES OTRO REGALO LISTA PARA EL BAILE frame|left|QUIEN DIJO QUE DERPY NO FUE A LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE? O SI PREFIERES EN FORMA DE PONY TAMBIEN ESTA LISTA PARA TI..... frame|left|DERPY DESPUES DE SER CAMBIADA POR PHOTO FINISH tranquilizate un poco ten come un muffin que traje para ti: frame|left|mufffinssssss NO TE ENOJES MUCHO CON ELLA..... left